1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to technology for entering characters, numbers, or symbols, and more particularly, to an input device and an input method for entering characters, numbers, or symbols by using an on-screen keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard is generally used to input characters or symbols in devices, such as personal computers, word processors, or the like. However, in a mobile terminal (e.g., a portable type game device, a mobile phone, or the like), or in a household electrical appliance (e.g., a printer, a refrigerator, or the like), user has to input characters or symbols by using limited number of buttons, switches, or the like. Therefore, a variety of types of contrivance is required in order to improve user friendliness.
As an example of such contrivance, in a device where a display device (e.g., a liquid crystal panel or the like) is provided, a so-called on-screen keyboard is used, wherein a keyboard image is displayed on a display device and each key of the keyboard being displayed can be selected by a pointing device or the like. Particularly, in a device that provides a touch panel, a user can enter characters or symbols by touching respective keys of a keyboard being displayed. Therefore, similar operability with that of using a keyboard can be provided.